POV! 3 ourt of 6 Dead Children
by JuJawoolia
Summary: This is the POV of Timothy, Oliver, and the crying child. Abnormals1 has the other 3.
1. Chapter 1 Timothy

**Abnormals1 and I are going to be working on stories together about the dead children in Five Nights at Freddy's. This is a story basically about Timothy, the 8 year old child that possesses Freddy. I don't own Timothy, Vincent, or Freddy! Or any of the other kids.**

* * *

I remember those days. The days when I would run and play with my friends. When my mommy would tuck me in at night and kiss my forehead. Those days were fun. Until the day came. The one where I was killed and stuffed into a suit. I'll give you some of my past life, and then go to that day. I'll start from when I was born.

* * *

My mother hugged me, ever so close to her. I could hear her heart beating in my ear.

"My little Timothy. Welcome to the real world." she whispered to me.

I only responded by moving my hands a little. It wasn't the best ting I could do, but I was just a baby. I couldn't see, but I could feel my mother smile. It was just a sense of happiness.

* * *

Two years later, I was walking and crawling. My mother was constantly taking pictures of me, and making you do some strange stuff. I remember I was also growing my baby teeth at the time, I felt a need to put things in my mouth. It just so happened, that my mom had this ring thing by me, and it was fun to chew on. It was about the one thing she would let me chew on.

* * *

My first day of preschool. Age four, I took my first steps into preschool. I remember there was a lot of time to play, and we often played really fun games. We took napes, ate snack, and then played some more. I enjoyed preschool. It was fun. I actually wish I could have stayed longer, but I had to grow up.

* * *

Four long years later, and I was eight years old. My friend had invited me to come to their birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. That place is expansive to have parties! It's like $2,000! That's pretty much how I knew I would go. I had to go, and the best part was, it was tomorrow. I personally loves the animatronics there. Freddy was always my favorite. I love that he's the leader, and the fact that he sings. Those songs are catchy! I mean, I've only heard a couple, and they constantly get stuck in my head. I'm humming the tunes to them all the time! I just couldn't wait for that day to come.

* * *

The next day, my friend's mom came to pick me up, and took me to the pizzeria. Once there, we waited for a few people to arrive, and then the party started. It was fun to watch the animatronics play. Especially since they come right down to your seat! That's the best part! Freddy came right down off the stage and sang right in front of me! It was the best day ever! Until I had to go to the bathroom. That was the bad part. I didn't want to leave Freddy, but I had to.

After coming out of the bathroom, Freddy was waiting outside the door for me!

"Come on, let's go have fun!" he said.

I jumped up and down with excitement. Freddy wanted me to have fun with him! That was so cool! All I had to do, was follow him.

I remember waiting in the back room for a little bit. Freddy said we needed five people to play the game. We currently had four. I remember, Samantha, Carolyn, and Oliver were in there with me. We were all very exited, and when Freddy came back with Toby, we all jumped up and down. Until Freddy locked the door and started to remove the metal parts.

"You're not Freddy!" Samantha shouted.

"You're right, not come here you little twerp!" the strange man shouted, he was entirely purple too.

That's when he started to kill us, one my one. I was the last. After that, I remember waking up and looking around. I was on stage! But, I didn't feel right. I looked down, and saw Freddy's hands. Freddy's hands! Not mine! I was so confused, until I out the pieces of the puzzle together. He murdered me.


	2. Chapter 2 Oliver

**Here is Oliver, the 5 year old child that possesses Bonnie. I don't own Oliver, Vincent, or Bonnie! Or any other kids.**

* * *

Hello, my name is Oliver. I know why you're reading this. The same reason you read about Timothy. You want to know how I died. Well, I won't tell you as much as him, but I will tell some things. I remember my mommy. I remember the purple man. I remember it all. In fact, I'll just tell you about that day.

* * *

I was turning 5 that day, and my mommy said we were going to Freddy's. I loved Freddy's! It was my favorite place. I loved to go there to see Bonnie. I wanted to be like Bonnie when I grew up. I just loved his guitar, and everything else! My favorite color was purple, and he was purple. Bunnies were my favorite animal, and he was a bunny. It was just so obvious! Bonnie was the best!

When the time came to leave, I got really exited. I was going to see Bonnie again! My favorite bunny! The one and only, big, purple, guitar playing bunny, Bonnie! (In case your couldn't tell, he likes Bonnie. lol)

After a few hours, I decided to look around, since it was my child instinct to find everything. Before my mommy found me. I remember going beside the kitchen, and Freddy was there.

"Hi Freddy!" I said.

"Hi kid, do you want to see Bonnie in the back room in a little bit?" he asked.

Of cores, you know I said yes, and followed him into the back room. I was the only one back there for a little bit, until Samantha came in. She said that Freddy told her we were going to play a game with Bonnie and Chica. I just smiled. Then Carolyn came in, then Timothy, and then Toby. I got exited when Toby came in, because we had enough people to play the game. We all jumped up and down. Until Freddy locked the door and started to remove the metal parts.

"You're not Freddy!" Samantha shouted.

"You're right, not come here you little twerp!" the strange man shouted, he was entirely purple too.

He then killed her, then Toby, then Carolyn, then me.

I remember seeing the stage after that. I also remember seeing that I was on stage. After looking a little, I saw I was holding Bonnie's guitar, with Bonnie's hands! I was Bonnie! I actually started to cry, but the sadness quickly turned to anger when I realized, he killed me.


	3. Chapter 3 Crying Child (Nick)

**This is basically about the crying child, (who I'm naming Nick for this story), who possesses the Marionette. I don't own the crying child, Vincent, or the Marionette! Or any other kids.**

* * *

My name is Nick, I'm just a little boy, who was sitting outside the pizzeria with my mommy and daddy. We always did that. We would see how many red cars we could count that came in the parking lot, until that day. The one day, my mommy had to go potty, and my daddy suddenly ran. I remember, I started to cry, then a strange purple car pulled in. It parked in front of me. The purple man came out, and grabbed me by the neck. I screamed and cried, as I suddenly couldn't breath, until, I just couldn't take it anymore, and closed my eyes. **  
**

I then remember being tall, very tall, and skinny. Only, three fingers, no feet. I was a puppet with no strings! I tried to call for help, but no one answered. I swore then and there, I would get my revenge on him.

 **I know that was short, but I don't have much of a backstory with him. That's all the kids for me! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
